Taikonen
by LloydYu
Summary: After Naruto Have Became the Hokage, a boy was born with extraordinary power's with the same level with Naruto. When Naruto Found Out he soon trains the boy.
1. Chapter 1

Shuuraku Ninja, Taikonen

The Hakaku Ninja Taikonen

(Part one)

One day, a village called Fujikatsu was attacked by a monster which was named Zangetsu. It was sealed with a chamber but got freed due to its enormous amount of power and stamina. But was stopped by the Hokage, Naruto using his sealing technique while using Rasengan. When Taikonen a 5 year old boy saw it and said: Naruto-sama is really the most hakaku ninja here in Fujikatsu. After 4 years, Taikonen started going to school. During their taijustu class, Naruto was their guest to teach, everyone was called to do taijutsu at the center stage. When it was Taikonen's turn Naruto was surprised that Taikonen was very quick, powerful and had enormous amount of stamina.

After the class, Naruto joined Taikonen in the canteen and gave him free snacks that were very expensive and delicious ones. Then Naruto said to him: Can I train you during free time I'll teach a very powerful, dangerous and forbidden technique. Sure! Yes! Arigato Naruto-sama. Taikonen was very early the next day and went directly to Naruto but was caught by his very strict mother and was dragged to the entrance of the Hokage's room and said sorry to Naruto. When Taikonen's mother opened the door Naruto explained to her why her son went to him. When his mother understood she let go of her son's arm and helped her son to get up.

Then Naruto and Taikonen went to the forest to train after her mother went home.

(See the next episode and read how Taikonen trained with Naruto)


	2. Taikonen Episode II: Time for Training

Taikonen

_**Taikonen**_

_**(2**__**nd**__** Episode)**_

Naruto and Taikonen arrived in the forest a group of jounin leveled ninja attacked them. Naruto was fierce and used his Mizu Bakufuu Jutsu (Water Blast). Then a shaking from below the ground was turn to a blast of water, a very powerful jutsu that could make a whole forest flooded and destroyed. When it hit the jounins, their bones were break to pieces and their faces could not be identified. When the council arrived, they stopped Naruto because the body of the dead jounin was murdered very violently. But Naruto pittied the jounins and stopped from attacking them violently.

Taikonen was shocked of the power and strength that he had seen from Naruto and got more exited to be trained by him. Then the councils called for the medics and let them carry the dead bodies of the pitiful jounins. When Naruto started he first gave him a scroll to find out if what is the main element of Taikonen and the result was wind and earth. Naruto's elements were water, wind, fire, electric and earth. He got all five elements, so he is able to train Taikonen. Naruto first taught him Rasengan and was surprised that Taikonen mastered for one hour, second was Mizu Bakufuu Jutsu (Water Blast) and again Taikonen learned it in just two hours. Naruto was amazed that Taikonen had that skill in him and a very large stamina to get those techniques in only a three hours.

The next day, Taikonen was challenge by a boy named Fujikawara from the village of sand. And Taikonen was forced to fight him Fujikawara then started with a very fast speed, humiliating Taikonen. Taikonen was not able to control his anger and hit him with Rasengan and finished him off without a sweat or any wound with the Mizu Bakufuu Jutsu (Water Blast). It caused the place into chaos and Fujikawara to fear him. When Naruto was informed by this, he called for Taikonen.

Next time I'll make it longer-

LloydYu


	3. Taikonen Episode 3: Battle of Big Powers

Taikonen

**Taikonen**

**The Battle of Big Powers**

**When Taikonen was called by Naruto, he was miserably scolded. After being scolded by Naruto he was again scolded by his mother. One day, when Taikonen was assign to a rank A mission: to assassinate the son of Sasuke by his teacher Kakashi. He was accompanied by his teammates Hiyashi, son of Neji Hyuuga, and Timaru, son of Shikamaru. Soon in the hazy afternoon, they left for the Sound village to found that the son was incredibly and monstrously strong. When they fought, because of Taikonen's eager to fight he lost his control of his power which Naruto was afraid to happen.**

**Just when Naruto started his rage, he started to attack it with incredible power attacks but the son of Sasuke, Rayishi, wouldn't just give up. Taikonen had enough on giving him chances he released his blue aura (Chakra) and hit him the rasengan without hesitation but Sasuke appeared at his full power with a whole body chidori but was still wounded and battered by the rasengan. Luckily Naruto appeared and sealed him with a temporary seal that can last only for one day.**

**Thank you for now Naruto but even you saved me doesn't mean we are allies or friends, Sasuke said then grinned. Then disappeared. **

**But he was above all of them waiting to finish his Chidori recharging. Alas, he was done and tried to hit them but his Chidori was no match now for Naruto whole body Rasengan. And lost conscious caused of the temporary poison that Naruto injected on him.**

"**Where am I?"**

"**You're here in Konoha"**

"**What's your name?"**

"**Naruto"**

"**Where's my father?"**

"**We left him since he is forbidden to this country Konoha"**

**"Let me go!"**

**As Rayishi was opening his eyes, he saw half of his body injured badly. He beckoned and tried to escape through out the hospital just to found himself slipped by the wet floor of Konoha's National Hospital.**

**As soon the nurse saw him, the help him and healed for a hour. **

**After one hour, he was capable of standing and went with Naruto to the Hokage's Office.**

"**Where is Rayishi?"**

"**When I reach to bring you here he was gone"**

"**I just manage to saved you from death there was no trace of foot prints or anything"**

"**Just wait, Rayishi. I'll get you from them I'll do anything even it means to destroy Naruto and Konoha."**

"**Jirono! Gather the most powerful and strong ninjas, you know. I've got a new mission for you"**

**(This is all because I have to study for our exam)**

**I hope this is enough,**

**LloydYu**


	4. Episode 4: Preliminary Rounds Dismissed?

Taikonen

**Taikonen**

**Episode 4**: **Preliminary Rounds Dismissed?**

University of Konoha Ninjas, I you're Hokage, Naruto hereby announced that all of you are mandatory to join the Pre-Elimination Round, to choose the best ninja's to send to other places with ranked A missions with jounins, proclaimed Naruto.

After the announcement, a horrible news reached Naruto that a stranger was detected inside the village. This was very dangerous to proceed with the preliminary round so Naruto canceled and planed to search for the stranger.

He picked Taikonen as his companion. During the afternoon, thay recognized someone weird in the ramen store. Spiked haired, wearing a black and white suit, and smoked on to some cigarette.

As he noticed them, he grinned then disappeared with paying 20 bowls of ramen. It was weird for someone to grin and disappear. When the store keeper was cleaning below the payment was a paper and was written with the single word "See ya". Taikonen opened it and was shocked to see it was written "In the preliminaries.

While walking back to the Hokage's office, Taikonen saw Rayishi sadly sitting around he asked Naruto.

"Naruto-sama, can I stay here with Rayishi? I'll just cheer him up and make friends with him."

"Sure, but make sure you won't be late tomorrow for practice."

"Sure won't I'll try hard and do everything just to be powerful like you"

"Promise me"

"Promise I won't let you down"

Naruto left Taikonen and went to the Hokage's Office. When Sakura, his wife and is also helping him as a secretary went inside and brought a pile of folders and at the top of all was a letter from the Sand Village.

"What time did this letter arrive?"

"Just a second ago and it was said an urgent letter from the Sand Village"

"Thanks for the service, my dear."

"Don't forget we have a schedule tonight"

"Sure won't, I'm exited"

As Sakura went out he went out too and headed to the rooftop. He watched Konoha as the people walk, children playing, and looked at their house too.

As it was getting late, Naruto got home and had dinner. He headed to the bedroom and ……………..


	5. Chapter 5

At dawn, Naruto remembered the terrible night when he left his son in the wilderness to find some dry woods for them to have a campfire but unfortunately as he went back his son was gone like the wind just blew his son away. As he remembers the memory, he lets a tear fall from his eyes.

Suddenly a flash lightened up his mind and an illusion of the Minato Namikaze his father appeared. Then Minato spoke up and said:

"My son, do you still bother yourself with that memory? Well, you shouldn't be because your son is alive and his just near in your surroundings as you don't see.

Surprised and confused, Naruto replied: "Are you sure father? What is his name?"

"You should found it out yourself, my son. Good luck on your search and remembered that we Namikazes never give up."

"Thank you, father."

Minato smiled and went out of sight.

During the misty morning, the excited Taikonen woke up early to convince his father to teach him Rasen-shuriken. Naruto who was expecting his Taikonen's persistence and perseverance to be a lot like him waited along the kitchen grabbing a bite of burger. Shocked, Taikonen ran up and grabs himself one and started on with his plan.

"Naruto-sama, I was wondering how good you have been in your ninja techniques even surpassing grandfather the Fourth Hokage, why don't you teach me some techniques like Rasen shuriken. " said Nagasaki.

"I was expecting that you would insist so why not you're my apprentice, after all." says the proud Naruto.

"When will we set off?"

"Right now! But you are going to show me no weakness in your training. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Naruto-sensei. I'm going to do my best like if it my last seconds alive."

"Before we embark on this training we must ask permission from your mother."

"Whatever, no problem."

In the cold, freezing room of his mother was his mother lying on the soft-cushioned bed. His mother was sleeping silently and cozy until he woke her up without hesitating.

Hoping that her mother would allow and asked: "Mom, Can I go with Naruto-sama? He's going to train me.", asked Nagasaki.

"Sure! Just don't forget to eat and rest once in a while." replied his mom.

"Yippee! You're the best mom, I love you." shouts the happy and satisfied Nagasaki.

As he went out of the room and bade his mom goodbye, he ran back at the kitchen of the Hokage where Naruto was waiting for his return. Naruto stood up straight and shouted goodbye to Sakura and headed towards the door. He summoned Gamatachi and Gamabunta where they could get a lift on going to the deep, tenebrous forest with the redolent smell of honey and aroma of the flowers. Excited to train as soon as possible, Taikonen leap and slid down the slippery tongue of Gamatachi and called on his sensei who was grabbing a donut from his backpack.

"Let start our training!"

"Don't rush it Taikonen! You have to master rasengan first before we move on to Rasen Shuriken. Are we clear?"

"Yes, sir."

Naruto started the training with manipulating chakra into a ball and a hundred of push ups for Taikonen. As the sun went down, both of them sat down, eating ramen witnessing the sunset under the shady space.

Naruto stared at Taikonen and thought: "He maybe my son who I left once in the forest. Yes, he must be if he isn't he can't master rasengan that fast like I did. Anyway, I'll know when the time comes."

The day was exhausting and dehydrating for them that they drank 180 liters of water as they both are arrived at each others' home.


End file.
